


herself (a shadow just out of range)

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Timeless Poetry [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Poetry, But Poetry Nonetheless, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Poetry, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Denise comes home on Valentine's Day.





	herself (a shadow just out of range)

the door shuts with a bang

the woman shuts off

arms around her keep her upright

a welcome smile keeps her awake

‘welcome home, my dear

-how was your day’

  


the kids - the kids?

the kids are asleep

tomorrow they'll rise again

for now

for now they dream

-how was your day?

  


weary eyes follow upstairs

into a nest of warmth

she smells so nice

she smells of home

unconsciousness sets in

-this valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be prose. The muse decided otherwise.


End file.
